


Delphini

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley, Aro, and Peter all get to have some cannon children with Warlock/Adam and the twins so I figured why not these two, specifically Lucian, he deserves the chance to be happy with a family and a baby. That’s not too much to ask is it.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Delphini

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale, Crowley, Aro, and Peter all get to have some cannon children with Warlock/Adam and the twins so I figured why not these two, specifically Lucian, he deserves the chance to be happy with a family and a baby. That’s not too much to ask is it.

With a hard and well placed thrust from his partner Barty felt his arms give out under his tensed up and then relaxed weight, he collapsed face down on the mattress, panting heavily, tilting his head to expose more of his neck for Lucian could bite into the side it as he finished. Carefully pressing himself down against his wizard's back Lucian wrapped his arms around Barty’s waist and rolled them so they were lying on their sides, his back facing the door.  
“I’m so lucky to have you next to me” Lucian murmured, kissing along the bite mark he’d left on Barty’s neck   
Barty could only hum in response, reaching back to cup the Lycans face, and was about to say something when they heard someone knocking on the front door “Who the bloody hell is that? What time is it?”   
“It’s about ten oclock” Lucian said, reluctantly pulling out of the warmth of Bartys body so he could roll of the bed  
“No” Barty said reaching out to grab the Lycans hand “don’t answer it”  
“What if it’s an emergency” Lucian sighed  
“For who?” Barty groaned “both of us are supposed to be dead. What could anyone possibly need to tell us”   
“I’m still going to see who it is” Lucian said, taking a better hold of his wizards hand kissing the back of it before placing a kiss to his cheek   
Slipping into a pair of pants Lucian went to answer the door, opening to three women, the one standing in the front he recognized from the village, the other two he didn’t. The woman in the back had dark hair and was clutching something to her chest, and the other one, who looked like she could be the dark haired woman's sister, had blond and black hair and was holding a small chest under her arm.  
“Hello, Georgina” Lucian said, hearing the shower running and assumed Barty was washing himself off  
“These two are looking for Barty” Georgina said, motioning back towards the two woman behind her “I’m guessing he’s in”  
“Yes” Lucian said, listening for the water to shut off “he may be a minute though”   
The dark haired woman looked like she was ready to bite his head off if Barty wasn’t in front of her within the next milla-second. Thankfully it didn’t take his wizard long to rid himself of almost all the evidence of what they’d just done and emerge from the bedroom dressed in a shirt and a pair of boxers, moving to stand behind the Lycan; all three women noticing the bite mark on his neck and Bellatrix and Narcissa were obviously staring at it.   
“I know them” Barty said  
He was immediately suspicious of why Bellatrix was here, but he assumed she wouldn’t do anything too rash with her sister here. Stepping aside Lucian to give the two witches enough room to come inside, Georgena winking at them before she made her leave. It was a bit chilly out that night, enough for it to penetrate the insides of the cottage, but because of how much heat Lucians body generated neither one bothered lighting the fireplace for the night. So after he closed the front door the first thing Lucian did was get to work lighting a fire to help warm up their guests.  
“This is quite a quaint little home you’ve made here, Barty” Narcissa said, trying to be polite “and...” she turned to look at Lucian   
“Oh, right” Barty said “Bellatrix, Narcissa this is Lucian” both witches looked up at him, startled, obviously recognizing the Lycans name “Lucian this is Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa I know them from school and…” he let his sentence drop off as the rest of it went without saying   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Lucian said, striking a match so he could light the fire place  
“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why are you two here?”  
“We are here on order of Lord Voldemort” Narcissa said  
Lucian instantly felt his protective instincts bubbling to the surface as all of the muscles in his body tensed up, but he managed to restrain himself, for now.   
“What for?” Barty asked, taking a step closer to Lucian  
Just then the bundle Bellatrix was holding began squirming and cooing in her arms causing part of the blanket to fall away revealing the baby that was hidden inside of it. It was a tiny thing that only looked to be maybe seven months old, had a mop of silver hair on their head (I don’t think it was specified whether her hair is dyed silver or not, but I could be wrong), that was probably going to have some curl to it when it got longer, judging by their mother's hair at least, and wide brown eyes that were currently busy looking around their new surroundings.   
“For her” Narcissa continued “our Dark Lord has requested your assistance in protecting his daughter as he and his army's attack Hogwarts”  
“No!” Barty exclaimed, backing away, practically scurrying back to his and Lucian’s shared bedroom   
Following him back to the room Lucian found Barty sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.   
“Are you alright, Barty?” Lucian asked, placing both his hands on his wizards shoulders  
“No” Barty said “I don’t know how to care for a child. I barely had parents growing up, I don’t know how to be nurturing. Why in the hell would they come to me for this?”   
“Calm down, love” Lucian whispered “I’m sure they’ve thought this out”  
Looking up at the Lycan Barty was about to protest when he saw the pain in Lucians eyes and the desperation for a chance to regain what had been stolen from him all those years ago.  
“We don’t have enough room for a baby” Barty pointed out softly “the cottage barely has enough room for the two of us!”  
“I’m sure we can find someone in the village to help us build an extra room for a reasonable price or we could move next door. It's got more than one bedroom and it looks like it’s been abandoned for a while so we should be able to get it cheap. I even think it has a basement, I’m sure that will come in handy once she comes into her own”  
“Yeah” Barty said, licking his lip “sending her to Hogwarts is probably not the best idea. But what do either of us know about raising a baby?”  
“Not much” Lucian said softly, pulling Barty into his arms “but neither do any first time parents. They figure everything out along the way, together, and that’s how we’ll do it. Together!”  
“...Alright” Barty relented “I’ll give it a try”   
Hooking his arm with Lucians for support, the two walked back out to the main room of their home.  
“I told you this was a bad idea!” Bellatrix growled, having not noticed Lucian and Barty were back in the room with them  
“You know what his father is like” Narcissa said “he’s probably just nervous. This is still our best option of keeping her safe until the fighting has ended. Remember after everything that has happened he has yet to turn on Lord Voldemort and has made zero attempts to rat out any of his fellow Death Eaters” she noticed that Barty and Lucian had rejoined them “have you made a decision?”  
“We’ll do it” Barty said, taking a tighter grip on Lucians arm   
Bellatrix obviously looked like she wanted to say something rather nasty to him, but was somehow managing to hold her tongue, either because she was afraid of what Lucian may do to her if she were to insult his mate or because deep down she knew that this was the best option for her child, regardless of how much she hated the idea.   
“What’s her name?” Lucian asked   
“Delphini” Narcissa said, setting the chest she was carrying on the kitchen table “we didn’t have much time to put that many things together so all I was able to procure were some of Draco's baby things. So she’ll have some clothing, but they may not fit her well along with a few toys. And this” she set a sizable burlap pouch next to the chest “is compensation for agreeing to take her in for the time being and this” she handed him a long, thin box that had the word Ollivander scrawled on it “is for her added protection”   
This made Barty happy, he couldn’t even begin to the joy he felt as he let go of his Lycans arm so he could open the box and pull out his new wand.  
“We have to leave now, Bella” Narcissa said, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall  
Bellatrix obviously didn’t want to hand over her daughter and it didn’t help that Delphini started fussing as soon she was passed over to the Lycan, but she settled down pretty quickly once she was in Lucians arms. With a look of rage and sadness gracing her face upon seeing her child being at such ease in the arms of a stranger, Bellatrix took off the silver crow skull necklace she wore around her neck and shoved it at Barty without a word before practically running out of his house followed closely by her sister. Both looked at the door after the dark witch had slammed it shut, then at each other before they sat down; Lucian getting settled into the recliner, still holding Delphini, looking like this was nothing more than second nature to him as she babbled in his arms, her tiny hands held onto the ends of his long hair while Barty watched from the couch.  
“I’m surprised, Lord Voldemort would ever agree to father a child” Barty suddenly said   
“From what I’ve learned about him I imagine he used sex as a form of manipulation, she wasn’t planed, and he’s faking concern for her safty to further cement her mothers loyalty”  
“That sounds about right” Barty said “I remember him using my poor relationship with my father as a way to make me feel like there was a special bond between us”   
“Would you like to hold her, love?” Lucian asked, turning to face his wizard   
“No” Barty groaned “not really”  
“Are you afraid you’ll drop her?”   
“...A little”  
“Here” Lucain said getting up and carefully placed her in his wizards arms, adjusting the position of his arms so that the baby was secure in his hold  
Everything was alright once Delphini was in Bartys arms, he even visibly relaxed, but after about a minute she started to whimper.   
“Oh no” Barty said, feeling the beginnings of panic set in “she’s crying. Why is she crying?”  
Lucian sniffed her, but smelt nothing “She may be hungry”   
Passing Delphini back to the Lycan the two walked over to where Narcissa had left the chest so Barty could look through it, opening it up and pulling out some of the contents from the enchanted chest.  
“What is this?” Barty asked, holding up a baby bottle  
“Breast milk?” Lucian guessed  
“Gross” Barty said, handing the Lycan the bottle “that’s closer to Bellatrix’s boobes than I’ve ever wanted to be in my life”   
The bottle was obviously charmed as the moment it got within a certain distance of the baby the milk warmed up to the appropriate temperature for her to feed off of.   
“So” Lucian said, holding up the bottle for Delphini so she could feed from it “we should probably decide on a surname for her if we do end up raising her”  
“We’ll probably have to use mine since you don’t have one” Barty said, looking through the baby cloths that had been given to them   
“What about a middle?”  
“...I think I have an idea” Barty said licking his lips   
Looking up, Lucian looked at Barty and could instantly tell what he had in mind and felt the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Thank you” Lucian whispered, pulling Barty closer to him to kiss his temple   
About an hour later the new little family got settled into bed; Lucian laying on his back with an arm wrapped around Barty’s waist as the wizard rested his head on the Lycans shoulder and part of his chest as Delphini slept on the rest of it, the Lycans hand on her back, keeping her in place. The other two had already long since fallen asleep but Barty couldn’t, even though he was exhausted, his mind was too busy worrying about all the things that could go wrong. Primarily about what could happen after the second wizarding war ended. If Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters won, then Bellatrix would 100% be coming back for her daughter, but if they lost, while yes, they could raise Delphini as their own he feared what might happen if the Ministry of Magic were to find out about her existence. He couldn’t bare the thought of the pain Lucian would go through if he were to lose another child, but maybe that’s why Bellatrix and Narcissa came to him for this. After all, he had settled into a primarily Muggle village that may have had one or two magical folk mixed in he wasn’t sure, but he definitely had his suspicions, mainly about Georgina. He was finally pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a tiny hand grabbing hold of his finger. Getting a good look at her face for the first time he tried to look for any of the characteristic Black family elegance, but she kinda just looked like a potato to him. He could do this he realized, he was able to fool Dumbledoor and everyone at Hogwarts for almost an entire school year so this shouldn’t be that difficult to figure out; especially when he had Lucian by his side.


End file.
